faint heartbeat
by danii shadow
Summary: "intenta escuchar los débiles latidos de su corazón..."
1. la carta

**Hola este es mi primer fanfic sobre mi fancharacter Danii Shadow :D espero que les guste la historia.**

Capitulo 1: la carta

La mañana había comenzado, como a mi criterio consideraría, próspera. La luz que se exponía al delgado vidrio de la ventana me dio ánimos para bajar de la cama, algo que en otro momento y sin importar que tan confortable hubiera sido el amanecer, no habría hecho y mucho menos siendo sábado.

luego de mi higiene rutinaria me acerqué aun en pantuflas y pijama a la cocina, puse a andar la cafetera y me senté en el sofá de la sala, sin mucho esfuerzo en el viaje ya que en un pequeño departamento no poseo mucho espacio, tampoco es que lo necesitara, una joven soltera no ha de disponer de espacio que no le sirve de nada, incluso, para algunos que lo consideren una vivienda estrecha yo necesitaría menos pues mi profesión no requería de ello, tan solo una mesa donde apoyar una vieja MAC y tardarme horas en una historia interesante para los medios públicos.

Así pues tomé el control remoto y encendí la televisión cuyo canal inicial se encontraba en un programa de noticias, me devolví a la cocina, llené una taza con el café recién hecho y apoyándome en el mesón me dispuse a ver qué acontecía en las calles.

La pantalla presentaba una mujer, estimadamente de 40 o 39 años, llorando desconsolada por su hija desaparecida. Apegué el televisor cansada de tantas muertes y desapariciones ridículas que por lo general son historias realmente monótonas. No estoy diciendo que no tenga respeto por la mala suerte de aquellos difuntos solo que... hay tantas muertes y secuestros... que ya es algo común.

Sin embargo todavía, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba de esto, todavía rondaba en mi cabeza la pregunta ¿quién está secuestrando tantos niños?

Como reportera estas situaciones son de las únicas que vivo pero desearía algún día conseguir una historia tan interesante e innovadora que sea requerido en variedad de periódicos y canales de noticias o incluso comprar los derechos para un libro, pero debo admitir que no sucede mucho en Aphotos, bueno..No lo suficientemente bueno como para alcanzar mis expectativas, lo sé, suena arrogante pero soy una de esas personas que aspiran a algo más que la fama y la lujuria.

Sobre la mesa había muchos papeles y periódicos viejos, amontoné los papeles en una pila compacta pero... Noté que uno de ellos se cayó. Me agaché a recogerlo y ví que se trataba de un sobre sin abrir. Rasgué un lado y saqué la carta, estaba escrita a mano y con una muy bonita letra corrida, le dí un sorbo al café y me senté a leer:

"_querida sobrina..._

_Siento no haberme reunido y menos presentarme ante ti por tantos años, posiblemente ya hasta mi rostro hayas olvidado pero he estado ocupado en un gran proyecto que me había tenido encerrado en mi hogar sin descanso salvo para comer o dormir, es algo que quiero que veas con tus propios ojos... por favor ven cuanto puedas a la dirección adjunta...cuento con que vengas._

_Con amor...tu tío Wallen."_

Mi tío wallen ¿eh? Hace mucho que no sé de él, será mejor que vaya con él, siento curiosidad por saber qué me quiere enseñar...

Me vestí con una camisa sencilla de mangas cortas y unos viejos jeans, tomé una libreta pequeña y un lápiz me los metí en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y me dirigí hacia allá.

Cuando me encontraba frente a la casa volví a mirar la dirección en la carta confirmando hallarme en el lugar correcto, me acerqué a la puerta y di unos toques, a los pocos minutos me abrió la puerta mi tío Wallen, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

-buenos días, sobrina mía. Pasa- entré. Miré la casa cuidadosamente, algo me decía que hacerlo me vendría útil.

Los pisos eran de hermosa madera suavemente pulida. Había exuberantes columnas que adornaban las esquinas de la sala, el viento usaba las campanas de viento que colgaban de los blancos y bellos marcos de las ventanas como flauta e inundaba con su dulce y natural música incluso los lugares de la casa donde la luz era ocultada por mantos de oscuridad reflejada en los techos tan hermosos como los pisos que hacían resbalar la luz dando la impresión de estar tan limpios como nuevos.

Había alfombras en lugares cuidadosamente estratégicos para asegurar un buen disfrute visual. Sobre mesas y repisas había artilugios de lugares de todo el mundo, muñecas algunas de madera y otras de porcelana, máscaras de tribus talladas y pintadas a mano, pequeñas esculturas de monumentos naturales conocidos etc.

-¿es hermosa verdad?- mi tío me sacó de mis pensamientos de pronto con aquella pregunta, sin dejar de admirar la cuidada casa (más bien, era digno de llamar un hogar) asentí lentamente.

-muchas de las personas que vienen a esta casa se hipnotizan, es algo realmente curioso- dijo mirando conmigo la casa. Dejé el tema y pasé al grano, a lo que venía.

-en la carta que me enviaste me dijiste que habías estad trabajando en un importante proyecto, ¿cuál es?- dio un pequeño respingo.

-¡ah sí! Lo lamento, me había olvidado- algo en su voz me decía que no era así.. pero... soy tan tonta, desde que he llegado lo único que he hecho es sospechar de mi propio tío, aunque, tampoco es que sea una persona que no me fuera hacer nada porque mi tío Wallen es un humano y yo soy una gata. No es mi tío verdadero pero era un amigo de la familia.

-ven conmigo- caminamos por un pasillo y entramos por una habitación que yacía abierta. Por dentro la habitación estaba dividida por un vidrio grueso y un poco sucio. Caminando noté que dos ojos al otro lado del vidrio me miraban, eran dos ojos rojos color escarlata, había un erizo negro dentro de esa habitación. El chico que al parecer tenía 17 años igual que yo, estaba sentado sobre un banco tenía una cara cansada y pesada. Como si estuviera esperando algo a lo que ya estaba dispuesto.

Decidí escuchar a Wallen antes de acusarlo de secuestro.

-¡he hallado una cura contra la claustrofobia!- sentí un extraño sentimiento, de pequeña yo había sufrido de claustrofobia, me daban ataques epilépticos cuando mis amigos bromeaban encerrándome en algún salón de la escuela y cuando los profesores me sacaban me tenía que llevar con mis padres para que me calmara.

-ya podré salvarte de esa tortura que siempre tuviste- dijo iluminando los ojos con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa y forzada.

-pero ya no sufro de claustrofobia..- intenté explicar pero pegó otro respingo y alcanzó a decir.

-esa es otra cosa que descubrí en mi investigación- sonrió -una persona que ha sufrido de claustrofobia la seguirá teniendo por el resto de su vida solo que de una manera mínima casi imperceptible pero la fobia sigue estando allí, embarga su alma de modo que si sigue mucho tiempo encerrado la angustia vuelve y se hace presente por unos cuantos años más-

Yo nunca lo había visto de esa forma, es decir desde que dejé de ser claustrofóbica no me he vuelto a sentir así.

Miré de nuevo al erizo sentado sobre el banco, parecía estar escuchando pero giró la cabeza como si no le importara.

-¡ah! Este chico de aquí, Su nombre es Shadow, él se ofreció a ayudarme con mi experimento. También sufre de claustrofobia-

-pero se le ve muy tranquilo...-

-él es así, pero en realidad me ha dicho muchas veces cuanto desea irse, que estar allí le aterra... ahora..Danii, yo había hecho todo esto para salvarte a ti. Por favor entra. Es la única forma de liberarte-

Miré dentro del lugar y volví la mirada hacia el rostro serio de Wallen.

-¿es la única forma?-

-la única- recalcó. Suspiré y abrí la puerta de cristal del lado derecho del vidrio, dí unos cuantos y nerviosos pasos hacia dentro de la cámara donde seguía sentado el erizo mirando el suelo. Mi tío cerró la puerta con llave y me sonrió.

Pero esa sonrisa...

...se tornó macabra...

Luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Un poco asustada me senté a un lado del banco donde se hallaba sentado este chico, Shadow.

-Em... ¿cómo estás?...- giré mi cabeza hacia él. intenté romper el hielo

-¿estás consciente de que vas a morir verdad?- dijo sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

-¿eh? ¿por qué dices eso?-

-tú eres Danii Shadow ¿no? si eres aquella periodista debiste de haber visto el canal de noticias de hoy, una chica que desapareció- abrí los ojos repentinamente.

-sabía que sí...- dijo

-pero ¿cómo sabes tú eso? Aquí no hay televisión-

-tu tío me lo dijo. Yo conocía a esa chica, la conocí aquí #suspiro# tu tío convenció a muchos chicos de que todavía tenían claustrofobia para que hiciéramos esto. Entre ellos estaba yo. Y esa chica que apareció en la tv es otra de los niños que de aquí tu tío se los llevó a un lugar de donde no regresarían jamás-

-entonces... dices que mi tío intentará matarnos...- asintió

-sí, si no descubrimos antes cómo escapar de aquí- justo cuando él dijo eso de un pequeño y diminuto tubo que salió de la pared comenzó a rociar un gas. Shadow se levantó del banco y se acostó en el suelo.

-acuéstate tú también y prepárate que con este gas nos hace dormir- cerró poco a poco los ojos, y yo también.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, ahora tenía en la cabeza millones de preguntas

¿Todas aquellas desapariciones que tanto salían en tv últimamente se debían a la mente enferma de mi tío?

¿Por qué me quería a mí?

¿Para qué nos hacía dormir con este gas?

y...

¿Porqué si secuestraba solo niños qué hacíamos Shadow y yo allí?

Preguntas que solo el tiempo resolvería, si es que me lograba despertar cuando acabase el efecto del gas...


	2. un plan de escape

Capitulo 2: un plan de escape

Abrí los ojos lentamente y quité el rostro del suelo frío, noté que Shadow seguía dormido. Frente a nosotros había dos platos de comida. Me senté y comencé a comer, pero ¿si iba a matarnos por qué le preocupaba darnos de comer? Sin embargo estaba tan hambrienta que no le presté atención al problema y continué comiendo.

-m-mm...- Shadow estaba despertando. Me miró y sin decir nada se sentó tomó su plato y comenzó a introducirse en la boca las cucharadas de arroz con salsa, lo hacía tan tranquilamente, como si estuviera acostumbrado.

Lo miré como esperando a que dijera algo, tragó y se dispuso a hablar:

-él nos hace dormir para poder entrar y darnos de comer- volvió a mirar su plato y continuó comiendo en silencio.

Ese dato podía ser útil, a ver piensa... "él nos hace dormir para poder entrar y darnos de comer" si pensaba lo suficiente creo que podría utilizarlo para poder escapar... veamos, tengo que pensar como mi tío... si usa el gas para hacernos dormir... el gas cuesta caro así que.. si solo tiene que dormir dos personas no tendrá encendida la válvula por mucho tiempo... y si en ese tiempo contengo la respiración lo suficiente me habré salvado ¡listo!

-¡Shadow!- dije emocionada, usó su serena expresión para hacer como si me preguntara.

-descubrí como escapar de aquí- dije dejando la cuchara en el plato de comida a medio terminar.

-te escucho- luego de contarle el plan nos sentamos en el banco a esperar que el tubo saliera de la pared y rociara el gas.

-¿cada cuanto rocía el gas?- pregunté. Shadow se encontraba a mi derecha, igual que la otra vez.

-3 veces al día, nada más enciende la válvula para darnos de comer si tenemos sueño dormimos si no, no-

-ya veo, entonces esta vendría siendo la primera ¿no?- asintió, algo me preocupa, si a él nunca lo han sacado desde que entró ¿cómo sabe que esta es la primera vez en el día que rocía el gas? Le pregunté.

-él está acostumbrado a dejar la puerta que está al otro lado del vidrio abierta, se puede ver otra habitación la cual también suele dejar abierta. Allí es donde se lleva a los niños para matarlos, cuando acaba con ellos tira su cuerpo por un agujero de la basura que está en la pared, por ahí se puede ver la luz solar. Así puedo estimar que hora es-

-ya veo... es muy interesante esto...- dije para mí misma consciente de que Shadow se lo tomaría como si le estuviera hablando a él. No me importaba mucho en ese momento. Estaba pensando en todos los detalles de nuestra fuga. Yo también podría servirme de el agujero de la basura para ver más o menos en qué momento el gas comenzaría a inundar la habitación, solo tenía que esperar a que los rayos del sol se hicieran más intensos para que se hiciera de tarde y poder escapar.

-Danii..- Shadow movió mi brazo y señaló hacia el tubo que salió de la pared.

-¡rápido! ¡Toma todo el aire limpio que puedas! Gaaaahhh #cogiendo aire#- el también tomó todo el aire que pudo, miré hacia la puerta y escuché unos pasos. Le hice una seña a Shadow para que me imitara, cuando estaba prestándome atención mi tiré al piso como si me hubiera dormido por el gas y solté el aire. Shadow se tiró y me miró como diciendo "¡¿estás loca? ¡si soltamos el aire no aguantaremos mucho!" con el poquito de aire que me quedaba le dije:

-no te preocupes, el tubo se está retirando espera un poco y podrás respirar- cerré los ojos y comencé a respirar, él también. Escuché como mi tío abría la puerta y dejaba los platos de comida en el suelo.

-¡ahora!- grité, Shadow saltó y le dio una patada en el abdomen, mi tío se cayó, su cabeza pegó contra el duro vidrio y se desmayó.

-¡bien! ¡Es hora, tenemos que escapar!- corrí y empujé la puerta.

-vamos Shadow, la salida es por aquí- corrimos, llegamos hasta la entrada y giré el pomo.

-está cerrado, y la puerta es de metal así que no podemos romperla-

-y no lo harán ¡cuenten con que los mataré justo ahora!- volteamos y Wallen estaba detrás de nosotros. Lo esquivamos rápidamente y corrimos a refugiarnos hasta la habitación donde mata a los niños. Shadow aguantó la puerta mientras Wallen intentaba abrirla.

-¡¿para qué vinimos aquí? ¡Si consigue abrirla nos matara de una vez!-

-esta es la única salida posible- dije metiéndome dentro del agujero de la basura.

-gggrrrAAAAHH- Wallen tomó fuerza y logró abrir la puerta, ya era tarde pues tanto Shadow como yo ya habíamos saltado por el agujero y el no entraba así que corrió hasta la entrada principal.

-¡auch!- dije cuando Shadow me cayó encima.

-perdón.. Pero... ¡¿qué es esto?- miré hacia donde él miraba y observé que se trataba de un cementerio oculto dentro de un claro subterráneo. No era un cementerio nada cuidado había lápidas de madera hechas con desganas y las letras estaban escritas en sangre. La mayoría de los niños no estaban enterrados, estaban descomponiéndose en medio del suelo y algunos estaban tirados en el claro que yacía rojo de tanta sangre que había teñido sus cristalinas aguas. Todos pero absolutamente todos los niños tenían el pecho, el estómago y otras partes de su cuerpo abiertas y vacías.

-yo no sabía que había un claro tras esta casa..- dije.

-vende órganos internos infantiles en el mercado negro...- supuso Shadow.

-¿para qué querría órganos infantiles?- pregunté, no esperaba que me respondiera.

-los órganos infantiles están prácticamente nuevos y aparte de que son más difíciles de conseguir. Se venden más caro-

-¡vuelvan aquí!- llegó Wallen el cual llegó por una entrada alterna.

-tenemos que huir de nuevo- Shadow me cargó y corrió por por una especie de pasillo que daba entrada a otras galerías dentro del claro subterráneo.

Comenzó a correr cada vez más rápido, era algo anormal.

Llegamos hasta una cueva, Shadow me dejó en el suelo y empezó a patear un lado de la entrada de la cueva hasta que cayeron rocas y la taparon.

-ya estamos a salvo..-

-ya es tarde- dije mirando la salida que iluminaba un poco, como la luz solar se hacía más oscura noté que se hacía de noche -deberíamos dormir aquí, y continuar el camino mañana-

-¿qué piensas hacer mañana?- dijo mientras hacía un montón con las rocas y con otras dos encendía una chispa para hacer una fogata.

-denunciar a Wallen con la policía, para evitar que sigan desapareciendo niños con claustrofobia-

-¡no! Quiero decir...No deberías involucrar a la policía en esto...- dijo evitando mirarme.

-¿porqué? ¿Sucede algo?-

-Danii... tengo suficiente confianza en ti como para decirte que... yo trabajaba antes vendiendo virus de computadoras en el mercado negro.. Conocí allí a tu tío. Como yo ya tenía experiencia él me había buscado a mí para vender órganos de niños, cuando le dije que ya yo me había retirado del trabajo me obligó a ayudarlo pero sin embargo me encerró junto con los demás niños que yo había engañado para que entraran. Le dije que en cuanto saliera lo demandaría pero me convenció diciendo que si yo lo acusaba él haría lo mismo así que saldríamos perdiendo los dos, por eso estaba encerrado... no me enorgullece lo que hice.. pero no quiero ir a prisión...-

Estuve pensativa un rato..

-te entiendo... tranquilo, no meteré a la policía en esto... pero tengo que hacer que mi tío termine tras las rejas de alguna manera...-

-o podemos...- dijo con una cara malévola.

-no, no lo vamos a matar ¬¬ así que ¿qué haremos mañana?- -

-tengo una idea-

-¿cuál?-

-mejor te la cuento mañana, tengo mucho sueño- dijo acostándose en el suelo y dándome la espalda.

-pero..-

#fluuuuh# la fogata se apagó.

-#suspiro# tienes razón, buenas noches- dije acostándome también.

-hasta mañana, Danii, duerme bien que tenemos un largo camino por delante-

**Chao, y comenten porque si no... ****ELMO KNOWS WHERE YOU LIVE 8) **


End file.
